Yukina The Bartender : HxH Version
by YukinaFrost
Summary: Author gk bisa bikin summary... Dibaca aja ya... ;)


**Disclaimer :**

 **Hunter X Hunter and Death Parade characters are not mine**

 **Warning :**

 **OC,OOC,garing,typo,humor gak jadi,dll**

 **Authors Block :**

 **Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa senpai! ^^**

 **Ini adalah crossoverku yang kedua**

 **Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ku yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini ^^"**

 **Komentar,saran,dan kritikan diterima baik disini ^^**

 **Happy reading!**

 **~Yukina The Bartender : HxH Version~**

 **~Chapter I~**

 **~Congratulation! You Just Died!~**

 **Feitan's POV**

"Apa yang kau mau,Hisoka?" Tanyaku sambil menatap tajam pada Hisoka.

"Tidak hanya ingin memberikanmu ini"

Hisoka melempar sebuah kotak yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna pink dengan pita berwarna ungu.

Saat aku membuka kotak tersebut,ternyata isinya…

Coklat?

"Aku yang buat sendiri lho~ Dimakan ya~" Kata Hisoka dan ia pergi begitu saja.

Hisoka bisa bikin coklat?

Kenapa gua yang dikasih coklat?

Masa dia yaoi sih?

Kalo iya berarti dia memang udah nggak waras…

Aku mengambil sebuah coklat dari dalam kotak.

Kelihatan seperti coklat biasa sih…

Tapi aman dimakan nggak ya?

Bodo amat dah…

Tanpa pikir panjang,aku memakan coklat yang dibuat Hisoka dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian,pandanganku mulai kabur.

Shit,ternyata itu coklat emang nggak bisa dimakan…

Masa gue mati sekarang sih?

Damn it,Hisoka…

Kalo sampe gue mati disini…

Gue gentayangin lo seumur hidup!

 **Yukina's POV**

Tanganku mulai membolak-balik lembar buku tak pernah bosan membaca buku ini.

Kenapa?

Karena buku ini berisi tentang kehidupan orang-orang yang sudah mati…

Cerita hidup mereka beragam…

Ada yang berakhir sedih…

Ada juga yang berakhir bahagia…

Setiap kali ada tamu yang berkunjung ke barku ini,aku selalu menulis cerita hidup mereka dalam sebuah buku kecil.

Lama-lama,aku mulai mengerti dengan perasaan manusia…

Rasa sedih…

Rasa senang…

Rasa sayang…

Dan masih banyak lagi…

Aku tahu…

Sebagai seorang juri seharusnya aku tidak mempunyai perasaan…

Karena juri hanyalah boneka…

Ia tidak bisa mati…

Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun…

Tapi…

Aku selalu ingin tahu rasanya…

Jatuh cinta pada seseorang…

 _Ting!_

Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang…

Aku bisa melihat seseorang yang memakai trench coat berwarna hitam mendekat ke arahku.

Dia itu…

Cebol ya?

"Selamat datang di Quindecim" Kataku sopan tapi ia tak merespon.

Ia hanya duduk dan menatapku dingin.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya orang itu.

Hal kedua yang ku ketahui tentangnya selain dia itu cebol adalah suaranya yang aneh.

Tapi kok dia bisa tahu kalau dia sudah mati?

Bukankah setiap tamu yang datang kesini tidak akan ingat apapun?

"B-bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Tanyaku.

" kuingat saat itu aku memakan coklat buatan Hisoka dan…"

"Dan?"

"Sialan! Aku harus membunuh Hisoka karena telah meracuniku dengan coklat buatannya itu!"

Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan manusia seperti ini…

Sudah cebol,suaranya aneh,ngomongnya kasar,short tempered,hidup pula…

Eh dia udah mati kan?

Atau mungkin dia cuma mati suri?

"Katakan caranya keluar dari tempat ini" Katanya dingin.

"Maaf,tapi anda tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini" Jawabku.

"Kenapa? Karena gue udah mati?"

"Yup! Congratulation! You just died!"

"…"

"Apa ada masalah?"

" bingung seneng ya kalo gue mati?"

"Eh?! K-kalo masalah itu….Mungkin iya…"

"Sialan lo…"

"Tapi kayaknya kamu belum mati kok…"

"Beneran?"

"Aku nggak teralu yakin sih…Mungkin kamu mati suri?"

"Tetep aja gue mati kan?"

"Iya sih,tapi kan kalo mati suri kamu bisa hidup lagi…"

"Kira-kira butuh berapa lama biar gue bisa hidup lagi?"

"Nggak tahu…"

"Dasar bartender nggak guna" Katanya kesal.

"Hei! Ini juga pertama kalinya terjadi kasus seperti ini tahu! Biasanya tamu yang datang kesini tak akan ingat tak akan ingat bagaimana mereka mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah meninggal"

"Jadi gue orang pertama yang bisa mengingat kematian gue sendiri?"

"Yah,bisa dibilang begitu…"

Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Nona senpai soal ini,tapi ia sedang sibuk dan tidak mau diganggu sampai 2 hari ke depan…

Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?

Tidak mungkin kan dia akan menginap disini?

Tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain…

"Untuk sementara waktu,kau akan menginap kematianmu belum jelas dan Nona senpai sedang sibuk,dengan terpaksa aku harus memaksamu…"

"Terserah lo aja deh…"

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"None of your business" Jawabnya dingin.

"Ya saat ini aku akan memanggilmu 'kuntet' atau 'cebol'"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

"Salahmu sendiri tida memberitahukan namamu"

"Baiklah! Namaku Feitan…"

"Feitan? Namaku kenal" Kataku sambil tersenyum tapi diabaikan olehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong,Feitan…."

"Apa?"

"Kok kamu bisa cebol sih?"

"Cari mati ya?"

"Sorry ya tapi kami para juri tidak bisa mati" Kataku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi tetap aja gue bisa nyiksa lo kan?"

Kurasa dua hari kedepan akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagiku…

 **Author's Block :**

 **Chapter ini garing ya?**

 **Author mau coba buat humor tapi kayaknya nggak bisa deh…**

 **Ada yang bisa kasih saran?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
